


You Say it Best

by backtoblack101



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtoblack101/pseuds/backtoblack101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of Cartinelli one shots based on sentence prompts I found on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Underwear

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the first sentence of each story is the line the story is based around. 
> 
> Also, I definitely didn't title this story while listening to Ronan Keating... like definitely not.

“I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else.“

It wasn’t that Angie was distracted per say. She was just very aware of the fact she’d caught Peggy just out of the shower and just wearing a towel around her torso and hey, _maybe she was a little draughty up there._ Yea, it’s not like Angie was thinkin’ anything lewd, she was just concerned her friend might be cold.

“Pardon?” Peggy had been right in the middle of explaining why Friday would be better for her to go to the cinema than Thursday when Angie interupted, and the comment had caught her a little off guard to say the least.

“Just, y’know.” Angie waved her hand in the general area of Peggy’s crotch while looking anywhere but at the area in question.

“Oh.” Peggy looked down at herself covered only by the cream towel, then looked back up to meet Angie’s eye only to realise the other woman was blushing profusely. “You do realise it’s nothing you haven’t seen before?”

Angie huffed out an indignant breath. “That was different.”

Because they’d been drinking schnapps all night and Angie had been able to blame her desire on the alcohol.

Because they’d had the lights off and Angie hadn’t really seen anything even if she’d wanted to.

Because they hadn’t talked about it since it had happened two months ago so really when Angie tried hard enough she could pretend it hadn’t happened at all, pretend she didn’t want it to happen again.

“Because it was before we left The Griffith?” Peggy asked, and although her tone was teasing Angie knew what she was really saying; _is it because back there we had no option but to enjoy female company?_

“No, not because of that, it’s because…” _we were drunk_. “Because…” _it was dark._ “Because…” _we’re friends._

“Because once,” Peggy interrupted, taking a confident step forward. “Is a mistake.” She put her hand on Angie’s shoulder and slid it slowly down to the crook of her elbow, grabbing her there to pull her forward. “But twice…” She fixed her with a sultry smile, their faces so close Angie could feel the words etched into the corner of her lips. “Is a choice.”


	2. Chloroform

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning: I did biology for my Leaving Cert, not chemistry, all knowledge in this story is as a result of a 4 minute youtube tutorial and a vague pre-existing understanding that bleach + alcohol = bad things.

“Why exactly do you need chloroform at 2AM?”

Peggy looked up from the kitchen counter to find the source of the question but only saw Angie, standing in the frame of the door with her robe wrapped tight around her waist and the moonlight from outside illuminating the confusion etched onto her face. That couldn’t be right.

“How do you know I’m making chloroform?” It wasn’t that she doubted Angie’s intelligence, but chloroform recipes weren’t exactly common knowledge, or so she thought.

“Well either that or you’re the world’s worst cocktail waitress,” Angie deadpanned. “I mean I know you like your drinks strong Peg, but rubbin’ alcohol and bleach might be takin’ it a little far.” She pointed between the two items Peggy had planned on mixing, her eyebrow raised in amusement.

“Yes, well…” Peggy huffed, actually a little annoyed she’d been caught out; she’d decided to do this at two in the morning for a reason after all. “What are you doing awake anyway?”

Angie shrugged. “Rolled over and the bed was cold.” She laughed when Peggy rolled her eyes. “You never answered my question though,” she added, pushing herself off the door frame and stepping further into the room.

“I’m a spy darling.” Peggy picked up the bleach, measured it out in a jug then poured it into the bowl in front of her. “Spies need to be prepared.” She put the lid back on the bleach and set it aside.

“Spies also better clean out my measurin’ jug properly,” Angie warned as she watched Peggy measure out the rubbing alcohol.

“ _Our_ measuring jug…” Peggy corrected, not looking up from her work. “You need to learn to share.”

“I’ll learn to share when you start usin’ this stuff for cookin’ dinners instead of for chemistry experiments,” Angie fired back.

Now Peggy did look up. “You hate my cooking.”

“Yea well…” Angie shrugged. “Still don’t mean you should be usin’ this stuff to make chloroform. Ain’t that what SHIELD has labs for?”

Peggy scrunched her nose. “The chloroform Howard has them lab techs mixing is practically water.” She poured the rubbing alcohol into the bleach and stirred the content of the bowl slowly with a metal spoon. “They never decant properly.”

“What armatures,” Angie scoffed mockingly, coming around the counter at the same time to observe what Peggy was doing. “So that’s proper knock out chloroform in there?”

“Not quite. It needs to be left overnight and the chloroform should settle at the bottom,” she explained while still mixing, the solution slowly changing colour. “Then it’s all about separating the chloroform from the waste produce properly.”

“Oh,” Angie nodded, stifling a yawn on the back of her hand. “Cool.”

“Why don’t you go back to bed?” Peggy laughed, slowing down her stirring.

“Nah.” Angie brushed off the suggestion. “You kiddin’ this is like a science class I never got to have, I wanna help.”

“Well I’m almost finished…” Peggy informed her, lifting the spoon out of the mixture. “You can put away the bleach and rubbing alcohol if you wish though while I leave this somewhere out of the way?”

Angie nodded, and lifted the two chemicals Peggy had been using. “Wait.” She looked down at both items. “Why are these so cold?”

Peggy shrugged while moving the bowl to a shelf in one of the empty presses. “Helps with the reaction.”

Angie nodded and put both items back in the press under the sink. “Y’know, next time you’re doin’ somethin’ like this, tell me.” She straightened back up and watched as Peggy wiped down the counter she’d been working at. “Used’ta love science when I was a kid.”

“Is that how you knew it was chloroform I was making?” Peggy inquired absently, moving away from the counter and rolling up the sleeves of her nightgown in order to wash the measuring jug.

“Nah,” Angie replied with a dismissive wave of her hand. “Learned that the summer I worked in a restaurant some of Lucky Luciano’s friends run.”

This caught Peggy’s full attention and she placed the jug gingerly on the draining board. “You worked for Lucky Luciano?” She turned slowly to face Angie. “As in head of the Genovese crime family?”

“Well…” Angie shrugged. “I worked for his wife’s cousin…”

Peggy barked out a laugh. “You know Angie, darling, you never stop surprising me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how many chapters this'll have btw. I figure I'm just gonna keep going until I run out of ideas, y'know.


End file.
